High of '75
by have-a-biscuit-potter
Summary: This is a songfic to High of '75 by Relient K. It is about Jacob and Bella's friendship. NOT a romance fic. Rated T for one suggestive line.


Okay, so this is my second Twilight fic. It is about Jacob and Bella's friendship. **Please read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. The plot line is mine.

_

* * *

_

_We were talking together,  
I said, "What's up with this weather?"  
Don't know whether or not,  
How sad I just got,  
Was of my own volition,  
Or if I'm just missing the sun_

Edward had left to go hunting. Again. He had only been gone for 2 days, but Bella was incredibly bored, and had been since the moment he left. She had already called Angela to see what she was doing, but she and Ben were going to a movie. It was their six-month anniversary, or something to that effect. Angela had offered to come over before or after the movie, but Bella knew she would rather spend the time with Ben, and so she turned her offer down.

_  
And tomorrow, I know,  
Will be rainy at best.  
And the forecast, I know,  
Is that I'll be depressed  
But I'll wait outside  
Hoping that I'll catch sight of the sun_

Bella thought about taking a walk, but in the town of Forks, it was nearly always raining. She looked out of her window to double-check, but the usual precipitation was falling down in sheets. It only made her more depressed. Not that she was surprised. Lately, it didn't take much to make her depressed.

She could hear the television playing in the living room. It sounded like the weather was on. "Our little town of Forks is experiencing lots or rain, and it looks like it will continue all throughout the week. In other weather news…" The weatherman droned on. Same as usual. Bella tuned it out. She tried to sleep, but she had too many things running through her mind. She never slept well when Edward was gone.

Bella heard Charlie coming before he knocked on her door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Bella didn't move to get up from where she was sprawled out on her bed.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I know Edward is camping, but that's no reason to be depressed. You have plenty of other friends."

Bella just looked at Charlie, then rolled back to her previous position. She hoped that if she didn't make conversation, he would leave.

"I already called Angela, but she's hanging out with Ben."

"You know, you could always go see Jacob."

_Ugh. Why did he always have to bring Jacob into this? He always makes me feel guilty, _she thought.

"I don't really feel like driving all the way to La Push in this weather, Charlie."

"Oh. Well, I would be happy to drive you. I haven't seen Billy in a while."

Bella rolled over to stare at Charlie incredulously.

"You went fishing with him this morning."

Charlie's mouth opened in protest, but after he appeared to think it over, he closed it.

"Alright," Bella said, defeated. "I'll go, since you want me to go _so_ bad. I'm tired of arguing with you."

_  
Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
For control over the sky _

And lately the weather  
Has been so bipolar  
And consequently so have I

And now I'm sunny 

_With a high of 75  
Since you took my heavy heart,  
And made it light _

And it's funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive 

Bella climbed into her beat-up truck and tried to control the feelings of guilt. She only saw Jacob when Edward was gone, and she knew she was acting like a fair-weathered friend. He deserved better than that. And the worst part was that he always forgave her. No matter what. He was always there for her. He helped her even with her craziest ideas. Like the motorcycles. He was there, and she probably would have died if it hadn't been for him. She knew he felt guilty for what happened anyway, even though he saved her. Before she knew it, she was entering La Push. And miraculously, it wasn't raining!

And the temperature is freezing  
And then, after dark,  
There is a cold frost sweeping  
In over my heart

And we might break up  
If I don't wake up to the sun 

She nearly fell out of the cab trying to get out, but she was saved from a bruised bum by a pair of strong, very warm arms.

"Hey, Bells! I didn't know you were coming."

"It's nice to see you, too, Jacob." Bella looked up at her rescuer only to find him chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't even been here a minute and I've already had to save you."

Bella knew he was just teasing her, but it irked her all the same.

"You can let go of me now," she informed him icily, as she struggled, in vain, to free herself from his grasp.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so." And in one swift movement, he had thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was already running toward the lake at a very high speed. _Why are all of the males I am close to incredibly fast? And abnormally strong? And abnormal in general?_ She pondered these questions on the way to the lake. Before she knew it, they had arrived, and he had let her down. It was hard to stay mad at Jacob for very long.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jacob inquired.

"Nothing much, really. We had our exams at school. What about you?"

"Well…" Jacob proceeded to dramatically tell Bella about when he and the gang had played Hide and Seek: werewolf style (which was very hard, considering they could read each others minds), and had gotten their signals crossed and they had hid for an hour with no one seeking. Bella laughed until she cried. Apparently, Emily had too, when Sam told her, which irritated Sam slightly, and made Jacob and the rest try very hard not to burst out laughing in front of Sam.

Time flew, and by the time they realized how long they had been out, it was dusk.

"You should probably get home soon. Charlie will be worried. Of course, you could always stay here for the night," Jacob wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jacob!" That was one thing that really ticked her off.

"I know, I know! I was just teasing!" Jacob laughed, but Bella caught a shadow of longing in his eyes. Oh well, he would just have to realize that she loved Edward and always would.

_Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky _

And lately the weather  
Has been so bipolar  
And consequently so have I

And now I'm sunny 

_with a high of 75  
Since you took my heavy heart  
And made it light _

And it's funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive  


All the way home, Bella was smiling. When she walked in the door, Charlie noticed the change almost immediately, which was saying something.

"Have a good time, honey?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun."

Charlie looked like he was about to say something else, but Bella didn't want to take the chance of him ruining her mood.

"Charlie, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Okay. Good night, Bella."

Bella walked upstairs, and after she had her "human moment", dove under the covers, and for the first time in a while, fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Sunny with a High of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light

And it's funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be.  
Alive… 


End file.
